


Steve’s Mistakes

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [101]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Steve’s Mistakes

Steve stood in the shower, his hands on the tiles as he let the hot water roll over his shaking shoulders. He hadn’t cried this hard in a while, and he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. He found himself wondering how long until Bucky left him. How long until Bucky got tired of living with that on his mind, and decided to walk away? He was still paying for his mistakes, and now he worried he would never truly make his husband happy. It had been years since that had happened, had he not proven more than trustworthy?

He slapped his hand against the tile before letting out another sob. “Shit…” He breathed through the tears. He hurt after everything with you, but not like this. He felt sick to his stomach, his hands going tingly at the mere thought of ever losing Bucky. Before he knew it, he was on his knees in the shower.

The water had gone cold by the time he felt like he had stopped crying. His throat was sore, and his eyes burned as he blinked. However, instead of standing, he just leaned his head against the shower wall.

* * *

Bucky had sat in silence another twenty minutes before heading to the room he shared with his husband, hoping to talk to him. Finding it empty, he worried, and checked Steve’s old room. Nothing. “JARVIS, where’s my husband?”

“In the shower, sir.” He replied. “Although, I must ask if I should cut the water, as it has reached freezing temperatures.”

That surprised Bucky, as he didn’t even think that they could run out of hot water. How hot had he had it to manage that? “Please.” He breathed before running towards the shower. His heart rate instantly increased, reaching the bathroom just as he heard the shower stop. “Stevie?” He breathed, walking in. “Talk to me.” He pleaded.

Steve didn’t move from his spot, shaking his head. “I can’t lose you.”

Bucky’s heart physically hurt at how broken he sounded. He opened the shower door, crouching as he saw how the shower had affected him. “You’re not losing me.” He said softly, not caring if his clothes got wet as he went to lift him.

“How long until you get too worried about me fucking up?” He managed. “How long until you walk away because you can’t live with it?”

Bucky shushed him with a kiss to his nose. “Dammit, Steve you’re shivering.” He muttered under his breath, lifting him up to his feet. “I’m not going to leave you. I’ve always been by your side, haven’t I?” He cupped his face.

He shook his head, ignoring the cold drops of water that fell from his hair. “You’re afraid I’ll hurt you like I hurt her.” He choked out, squeezing his eyes shut.

Bucky felt awful for mentioning it, remembering how he would get mad at you when you brought up Steve’s mistakes. Now he was doing the same thing and it was hurting them both. “I’m so sorry for saying it, Stevie. I’ll never leave you.” He promised. “I’m just a jealous asshole who knows you’re too good for me.”

“No, I’m not.” He clung to his husband. “If this has been a concern of yours for this long, when will the final straw be?” He sniffled. Finally, his normally blue eyes locked on Bucky’s, the whites red from his tears. “When will I say the wrong thing and lose you?”

Bucky stroked his hair back. “You won’t say the wrong thing, I did. I’m so sorry, Steve, I never wanted you to feel like I’d leave you.” He assured him. “Let’s get you dried off and in bed.”

He shook his head. “Just leave me here. Please.”

“No.” He said firmly. “I won’t sleep away from my husband.” Bucky moved to grab a towel. “Not if I can help it.”

Steve stayed in place, just leaning against the wall. His eyes were distant and his focus was elsewhere. Nothing Bucky said was taking this feeling of fear away. He still felt broken and he was convinced it was only a matter of time before he found himself alone.

* * *

Tony walked in your room and smiled as he saw you sitting up, waiting for him. “Hi, sugar.” He smiled.

“Hey, handsome.” You smiled up at him. “Was hoping I’d get those cuddles tonight.”

“Of course, that’s what I’m here for.” He stepped out of his shoes. “I would have been here sooner, but I stopped to check on Barnes in the dining room. Something’s up.”

You immediately sulked. “Oh no.” You blushed. “I think that’s my fault.” When he arched a brow, you continued. “I offered them the house, like we had talked about that one time.” You sighed, feeling bad. “I didn’t think it would lead to them having an issue with each other.”

He frowned, nodding. “I didn’t think it would, either.” He shrugged. “He looked sadder than I had seen him in a while.”

That made you feel worse, and you felt yourself tearing up. “I miss having them as friends, and all I wind up doing is making it worse!”

“It’s not your fault.” He came to sit by you. “I know it’s not.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and kissed your temple. “One of them probably just said something stupid. Something us guys are good at.” He kissed your cheek. “They don’t have a kind hearted girl like you, just all serum.” He joked. When you chuckled lightly, he shifted to lay down, bringing you with him. “It’ll pass.”

You smiled as Talia instantly kicked against his side. “Okay.” You pecked his lips. “I trust you.”

“Good.” He rubbed the side of your belly. “Someone is wide awake now, huh?” He chuckled lightly as he felt her move.

“She’s always excited when she hears you.” You smiled. “She already adores her Daddy.”

He looked at you lovingly. “I got so lucky with you.” He kissed you softly. “I would have given up everything to be with you, you know that?”

You blushed, nodding. “Me, too.” You squeezed his arm. “But, go get ready for bed, Mr. Stark. I’m tired, and want to fall asleep against you.”

“Just sleep?” He half teased, tired himself.

“I’ll wake you up in a few hours for that.” You winked.

He rushed to get ready for bed at that. You watched him, and he heard you giggle when he nearly tripped over his pants in his hurry to get them off. “No teasing.” He told you as he rushed to get his sleeping clothes.

You playfully pouted. “Awe, but whyyyyy?”

“Because it’s not nice.” He removed his shirt quickly. He smirked as you bit your lip. “Still want that nap, sweetheart?”

“Nope.” You blushed. “Want something else more.” You licked your lips. “Looks like you do, too…” You eyed as his figure.

“Always sweetheart, I can’t get enough of you.” He walked over, crawling on the bed. He kissed up your leg as he moved over you. “So beautiful.” He kissed your midsection before kissing over your chest. “I’m so lucky I get to spend my life worshipping you.”

You blushed, eyes instantly watering. “Dammit, Tony.” You said softly.

* * *

The next morning, Tony kept his word and let you sleep in, getting up with Heimdall. He got him ready and spent breakfast with him, listening to everything the kid had to say. Which was a lot, and he found himself looking forward to Heimdall teaching Talia even more now. “I was wondering if you could help me decorate your sister’s room.” He smiled.

Heimdall looked surprised, but grinned. “Really?!”

“Yep.” Tony nodded. “I might need a painting or two.” He winked. “I think that it would make her room extra special if her biggest brother helped!”

Heimdall kicked his legs excitedly. “I can do that Papa!” He exclaimed. “Ben, too?”

“Yep, Ben too. We’ll get some real nice frames for your paintings.” He promised. “Wanna know your sister’s name?” He asked, hoping he was as excited for that as painting.

“Sister’s name isn’t…sister?” He tilted his head.

Tony laughed, shaking his head. “No, buddy. Your sister’s name isn’t ‘sister’.” He told him, amused.

He looked a bit shocked to hear that. “What is it?” He asked, completely intrigued.

“Natalia Toni Stark, but we’ll call her Talia.” He smiled proudly.

“Taaalia. Talia. Talia!” Heimdall giggled. “I like it.” He clapped. “I tell Ben?”

“Of course.” Tony nodded. “Maybe you boys can paint some letters that we can put in her room.” He suggested, wanting them to both feel involved.

“Yeah! When do we tell Ben?” He bounced in his seat. “Soon?!” He asked.

“Yeah, we’ll see when he’s up.” Tony smiled.”You’ll be an awesome big brother to her, just like you are with Ben.”

Heimdall brightened. “I love Ben and Talia!”

* * *

Stretching as you woke up, you groaned. “Okay, kid, I’m up, I’m up.” You said with a light chuckle to your active daughter. You winced as she kicked a rib. “Bathroom, I know.” You began standing, looking to the door as you heard a knock. “Oh, hey, Bucky.” You tilted your head, bladder momentarily forgotten. “What’s up?” You asked.

He leaned his head against the frame. “Was wondering if it would be okay if you guys took Ben today?” He shuffled his feet a bit, chewing on his lip nervously. 

You instantly nodded. “Of course. I’m sure we can find something fun for both boys to do. Everything okay? I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to…but I’m here.”

He shrugged lightly. “I think me and Steve just need a personal day I guess. He’s still sleeping but…” He shrugged again, looking solemn. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can.” You nodded.

“Do you…” He tried to find the words. “Are you ever insecure in your relationship with Stark?”

That took you off guard, but you shook your head. “Not anymore.” You told him honestly. “I was a lot at first, and then again after we got back together after Heimdall. I was terrified, then I had Ben and I was sure he’d leave me.” You shrugged. “However, his actions tell me I don’t need to.”

Bucky nodded, soaking in your words. “I’m not saying you should be worrying about this but do you ever feel like he will choose someone else?” He looked at you.

“Bucky, what brought this on?” You asked, worried about how he was sounding. “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head quickly, not wanting to add stress to you in your state. “Nothin’, doll.” He sighed.

You shook your head. “That right there tells me something is bothering you. You haven’t called me that in years. Now, if I didn’t have to pee so bad right now, I’d demand you talk to me. But, I do…so you can either wait right here for me to get it out of you, or you can go find Tony and talk to him.”

He scrunched his nose at the thought of confiding in Tony. “I don’t think he’d understand.”

“Then give me a minute, go relax, and talk to me after, okay?” You said gently. “You need to talk to someone, and it’s sounding like something I can relate to.”

He nodded, looking shy. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” He told you.

You gave him a small smile. “I’ll meet you there.” You rushed to the bathroom when he was gone, hoping you could help him. While things had been more than tense, you couldn’t sit back and let him go through something that was clearly bothering him alone. He didn’t even seem like himself talking to you just then.

* * *

Bucky didn’t even look up when you walked in, staring at the table. He traced patterns on the counter, hearing your chair slide. “Hey.” You said softly.

“Hi.” He muttered, tugging at his hair slightly.

“What’s going on, Bucky?” You asked gently.

He took a deep breath. “I told Steve that I was afraid he’d hurt me like he hurt you.”

“Oh, Bucky…” You sighed. “Steve could never do that to you.” You started. “I’m not making excuses for him, but a huge part of what happened was to do with me. He was angry over Tony, and we fought. You were there for all of that.” You reminded him. “I can’t see him being the type to ever do that otherwise, or again. Not after the fallout last time, and most certainly not to you.” Steve and Bucky were meant for each other in your mind.

“I know, I feel bad for mentioning it now. I just thought I was doing the right thing by being honest.” He sighed heavily.

You nodded. “And honesty is always the best way to go, and all you can do is move past this.” You assured him. “Make him a nice breakfast, and take the day to show him how much you love him. Take him out, lounge around watching movies, or whatever. Hell, take a few days. Pick somewhere special, and we will get you there.”

“I don’t think he trusts me now. Trust’s that I won’t leave.” He was near tears. “He asked when the last straw would be and when I’d finally leave….”

Your heart broke for him. “That’s why you need to take the time for the two of you.”

He nodded. “In all honesty, I’d stick around even he hurt me. He’s all I’ve ever wanted. I’d wait another 70 years for him.” 

“I have a feeling he thinks the same. I’m gonna go see if Ben is up. Think about taking a few days and reconnecting with each other? Some quiet time in a cabin, some time on a beach…something.” You suggested.

He hummed. “A cabin sounds nice.”

Getting up, you patted his shoulder. “You two are as close to soul mates as I have ever seen. It’ll be okay.”

“T-Thank you.” Before you walked away, he gently grabbed your arm. “One more thing.”

You looked over at him. “If you’re worried about me telling anyone about this…I won’t.”

He shook his head, tugging you until he was able to wrap his arms around you. “I’m sorry I let my insecurities ruin our friendship.”

Tearing up, you hugged him back the best you could. “That means a lot to me.”

He nuzzled in your shoulder. “I didn’t want to not be needed. I wanted to be a dad to Ben and I couldn’t do that with other kids around. It was selfish of me to take it out on Heimdall. I’ll forever regret hurting him.”

You ran your hand through his hair. “He’s young, and you have plenty of time to make it up to him. He won’t live normal human years, just like you and Steve won’t. Thor isn’t here, so one day, you’ll be all he has.”

Bucky had never thought about it like that and he looked at you with adoration. “So you’ll let me be in Talia’s life?”

“Duh.” You teased. “I’ve been trying to get in your good graces again. Part of the reason I offered you two the house.”

“Our good graces? We don’t deserve you.” He squeezed your waist. “Steve has you on a pedestal as a mother, and I was worried I could never compete with that.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Maybe if you had a uterus…” You joked. “Don’t compete with me. You’re a great dad.”

He smiled a bit for the first time in 24 hours. “Thank you.” He kissed your forehead. “For everything.”

“You’re welcome.” You smiled back, patting his cheek. “Now go make your husband food.” You said teasingly.

He nodded, rubbing your middle when he felt a kick. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt one of those.” He sounded in awe, blinking.

You chuckled. “She’s quite the kicker recently.” You told him. “You’ll feel them a lot more if you hug me. She especially kicks Tony.” Bucky looked like he didn’t know whether to be happy about that, or still be in complete awe over the feeling.


End file.
